


swear to be overdramatic and true

by parentaladvisorybullshitcontent



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parentaladvisorybullshitcontent/pseuds/parentaladvisorybullshitcontent
Summary: "Mum said something about us getting married.""Like, what? Like, I've booked the venue and rented the suits,  all you two have to do is show up? What?"Phil shrugs."Just that it'd be nice."In which they discuss marriage and eat cereal
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	swear to be overdramatic and true

**Author's Note:**

> tiny baby little fic, just bc I wanted to write something. Title from Lover by Taylor Swift
> 
> Betad by the wonderful midnightradio, as always 💖😘

"You know what mum said?" Phil says, when Dan wanders into the living room. He's carrying two bowls of cereal because he's the only one out of the pair of them who can be trusted not to get milk everywhere.

  
"Mm?"

  
"Thanks," Phil says, taking his bowl. Dan rests his on the coffee table and sits down next to Phil, legs and arms pressed together, reaching under his elbow and snagging the remote off his thigh. "She said, like."

  
"If it's about getting us a dog," Dan says, flicking through Netflix. He hovers over Steven Universe, giving Phil a sideways look, and he inclines his head a little, so Dan puts it on. They like background noise during breakfast. "Tell her it's a lovely idea and - and we love her, _I_ love her, but it's a big decision."

  
"You just want a Shibe," Phil says, just as the theme tune kicks in.

  
"Actually," Dan says, gesturing with his spoon. "I don't wanna discount every other breed of dog, so - fuck you."

  
Phil munches on a bite of cereal, thoughtfully, so Dan reaches for his bowl so he can eat too.

  
"What did she actually say?" He asks, a few moments later. "Not a dog thing."

  
"Not a dog thing," Phil says, around a mouthful of cereal. He laughs when Dan gives him a look, clapping a hand over his chin.

  
"If you get milk on the sofa, I swear to _God_ , Phil-"

  
"I won't," Phil says, wiping his chin on his sleeve.

  
"God, you're gross."

  
" _You're_ gross," Phil says, because the pair of them are mature adults. "Actually, she, uh. She said something about us getting married."

  
Dan blinks.

  
"Like, what? Like, _I've booked the venue and rented the suits, all you two have to do is show up_? What?"

  
Phil shrugs.

  
"Just that it'd be nice."

  
They watch TV in silence for a little while.

  
"I mean. _D'you_ think it'd be nice?"

  
Phil shrugs. Dan watches the movement from the TV reflecting off his glasses.

  
"It'd be the same. Don't you think?" He looks at Dan. "I mean, joint accounts and - and living together and - and _buying lamps_ , I dunno. We've been doing that for years." 

  
"Yeah," Dan says. 

  
He feels pretty much the same way. If Phil had admitted that getting married was all he'd ever wanted, that he thought about it all the time, that he wanted them to spend a bomb on suits and little pieces of metal and a photographer, then he'd have jumped at the chance. Anything for Phil. But of course they're on the same page about this, like most things. 

  
He zones out for a moment, watching TV.

  
"Hey," Phil says, touching his knee.

  
"Mm?" Dan says, taking a second to look at him.

  
"Do _you_ want to?" Phil asks, eyebrows all twisted in concern. "'Cause - I dunno, I'm not bothered, but if you are, then - what?" He smiles uncertainly at Dan's grin. "What?"

  
"You'd marry me even if you don't want to," Dan says, stating plain fact. "If I wanted to, you'd do that."

  
Phil makes this breathy, scoffing little noise that roughly translates to _no shit._

  
"But you don't want to, right?"

  
Dan abandons his cereal on the coffee table, spoon clattering.

  
"I don't want to," He says. "Jesus, can you imagine? Although, like - if you wanna wear a fancy suit, y'know. Just around the house, or whatever, that'd be fine."

  
"Shut up," Phil says, cheeks pink. Dan kisses his jaw just because he can. "Dan, you literally just said about getting milk on the sofa and now you're-"

  
"Put the bowl down, idiot," Dan says, laughing.

  
"I don't want your milky kisses," Phil says, pretending to be huffy, but he puts his cereal on the coffee table all the same. 

  
"Yeah you do."

  
"Yeah, I do," Phil says, smile as soft as his voice, a quiet breath between them.

  
Dan kisses him.


End file.
